


Welp, You sure are Hung

by UrAverageOtaku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Bottom Dean, Implied top Gabriel, Innocent Sam, M/M, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Teen Gabriel, Teen Sam, implied bottom Sam, implied top cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrAverageOtaku/pseuds/UrAverageOtaku
Summary: Wanted to do something for the facebook group im apart of "DESTIEL FOREVER" and the posted was originally made by "as.blue.as.angels.grace." and ye....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks... but if you want smut i can add some as i do nothing with my life >:3

Sam was a freshman in highschool while his older brother Dean was a senior. Dean was seen as that girl crazy guy until he met Castiel Novak sophomore year… Cas came over to the house on a daily basis and brought his annoying little brother that would follow Sam around and harass him. One day in September of Senior year Sam and Gabriel, well mostly Gabriel thought it would be funny to spy on Cas and Dean. Sam just wanted to go work on homework but Gabriel insisted so they went the Dean’s bedroom and listened closely and carefully at the door. “No I would top Cas!” Dean stated. Sam was confused while Gabriel stifled a laugh. Gabriel continued to listen “Dean, I’m confused why does our size matter?” A loud facepalm could be heard. “Cas! It matters because it’s a dominance thing!” there was a moment of silence before a zipper was heard “Well, then I think I’m dominant.” there was a long silence “Holy shit Cas ur hung!” Then there was rustling and soon a moan could be heard which was Sam’s cue to exit the hallway and back downstairs to his bedroom where Gabriel trapped him. “Sam, you got a little problem don’t ya? But not as big as my problem~” 

4 hours later

“Cas...That-that was awesome... “ Cas had his arms relaxing behind his head and glanced at Dean with a smirk but then it dropped when it was too quiet in the house “Dean..” Dean glanced over “Hmm?” Cas sat up starting to look worried “Why is it so quiet?” Dean sat up and hopped off the bed a bit too quickly and face planted the floor “Cas.. A little help please?” Cas rushed over and helped him up then walked downstairs “SAM?!” Dean yelled Cas wasn’t as loud “Gabe?” Dean went down to Sam’s room and saw gabe rubbing Sam’s ass with a sucker in his mouth and lying on the bed was a naked, passed out Sam. Dean lunged at Gabe.


	2. Gabe is gonna die...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean and Cas have some private time Gabe decided to have some too with Sam and Dean... Is not too pleased...

Dean had Gabriel on the ground with Castiel trying to get the half naked Dean off of Gabriel. “Dean! We can resolve this in a more peaceful way!” Dean got off of him slowly letting Castiel hold him as Castiel sat on the bed with Dean in his lap with crossed arms. “Castiel! DO you not understand what the hell he did to my brother?!” Castiel winced at the sudden use of his full name but sighed “Yes, I do Dean, but I can’t let you harm my little brother…” Dean shoved himself out of Castiel’s arms and turned to Gabriel and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Gabriel was smirking still with the sucker in his mouth “You ever go near my brother again…”Dean got closer to him and whispered “I’ll cut your dick off and feed it to my dogs.” Castiel got up and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean turned to face Castiel when A groan was heard from the bed “D-Dean?” Dean rushed over. “Are you bleeding Sammy?” Sam looked at him. “What? No.. Why? Would I?” He sat up to pushing the covers off to show he still had his shorts on. “Sam what did Gabriel do to you?” Sam looked up “So after we heard you guys Gabriel took me to my room and told me we could do what you were doing, which I thought was a massage... So he gave me a really good massage… Then ran his hands through my hair till I fell asleep…” Dean’s face twitched. “What? That’s it?” Dean coughed before turning to Gabriel. “Umm… I’m sorry, for assuming… But! Stay away from Sammy!” He squished Sam’s head to his chest with Sam attempting to push him back, but to no avail. Sam asked “Dean?” Dean looked at him and hummed in response. Sam then continued. “Why do you have so many bug bites? It’s the beginning of Spring.” Dean froze. “Uh..” glancing at Castiel for help which Castiel did “It was early bees I wanted to show them to Dean before we came home. And he got stung by a lot…” Sam nodded “Well, why do I have so many?” Showing the back of his neck. Dean slowly turned to the shadow that was STILL smirking. “I...IM GONNA KILL YOU” Lunging at Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Please just tell me if you want me to write more it's ok if you don't


End file.
